


Wake Me Up

by mel_altair



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, GoodOrochimaru, More tags to be added, Nara Fixation, No Uchiha Massacre, updates may be sporadic, why am i starting another fic when my wips are glaring badly at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_altair/pseuds/mel_altair
Summary: It was at age six that Naruto learned what kindness really is and that not all people within Konoha were as hateful as they had seemed. This all rooted upon the stumbling of one Shikamaru Nara on her hiding place for cloud watching.For Shikamaru Nara his plans of having a normal life all went downhill from the first moment those blue crystalline eyes stared down at him.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 82
Kudos: 383





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here i am starting another WIP that i will hopefully finish, i was consumed by this fandom for a while  
> this is my first time writing for this fandom so please forgive me for any ooc-ness regarding the characters  
> updates may be (will be--please be patient with me) sporadic  
> i did my best to edit as much as i can, english is not my first language so if there are any mistakes please dont hesitate to tell me  
> title inspired by the song Wake Me Up by Avicii  
> hope you guys enjoy!

**Arc i: Wake Me Up**

**Chapter i: Serendipity**

Serendipity (n.) the faculty or phenomenon of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for

Releasing a heavy sigh, Shikamaru Nara at age six settled on the soft grass sloping upward on a nearby treeline. He cradled his head with his arms as he stared up at the azure sky watching the puffs of clouds moving slowly on the horizon.

Feeling his entire tension roll away along with the wind not once noticing the other occupant of the area whose eyes were curiously watching him from above the tree he was resting on.

He hadn’t realized he had dozed off when suddenly he heard a thud nearby. He almost stood up and went into a defensive position had he not been stopped by impossibly crystalline wide blue eyes staring right down at him.

It held him where he lay and he watched as a dozen different emotions flashed within those blue eyes before a slightly guarded gaze stared down at him. He watched as a tight small grin graced his intruder’s face.

“Hi”, his intruder, who Shikamaru knew as Naruto greeted him with one of her bright smiles. He huffed as his mind thought the situation was troublesome. He slowly began to sit up and Naruto stood behind him as if waiting for a reply from him. 

Shikamaru was pondering whether to reply or not however as he watched the girl in front of him, he didn’t understand why he suddenly blurted out a reply. Probably due to the fact that she looked so pitiful waiting for a response from another kid her age who didn’t antagonize her as much as the others.

“Hey”, as soon as he blurted those words Shikamaru watched as those slightly dimmed blue eyes filled up with such brightness that he couldn’t figure out where it came from. It wasn’t a secret how everyone treats the girl that it became like a normal thing for almost all who had ever interacted with her.

The adults treat her harshly, look at her with eyes filled with hate and the children who imitate their parents' acts goes along with it like little obedient ducklings who never not once became piqued as to why the girl received such hate despite being just a child. Even Shikamaru had his questions regarding it, however he could see the way his parents would react when he asked about the blonde.

“Shikamaru?”, his thoughts were halted by her soft slightly worried voice as he realized he had been staring at her while she seemed to have been asking him something for some time now. She was waving her hand near his face to get his attention.

“What is it?”, He turned away trying to hide his embarrassment, from staring at her for too long and getting lost in his thoughts.

“Are you alright? You kind of zoned out.”, Shikamaru grunted and nodded.

“I see. That’s good then. Un.”, she spoke in her easy cheery voice. “I didn’t know you knew of this place, this is a good hiding place you know.”

Shikamaru watched her as his peripheral view as she decided to sit down next to him not near that it would encroach his personal space however not far enough that he could still hear her warm cheery voice.

“Not a lot of people come up here that often. I come here a lot though.”, Shikamaru looked at her, his mind whirring and analysing. She easily slotted herself as if she had always belonged there and Shikamaru didn’t understand why but he decided to blurt out interrupting her explanation.

“Do you want me to leave?”, he watched as blue shocked eyes stared right at his dark eyes. Flashes of emotions began to play right before his eyes and the girl suddenly stood up.

“Uh, no. I should be the one leaving for interrupting you like that and suddenly talking to you and—“

“I didn’t mean it like that Naruto.”, there was surprise in her face and wonder as if she was asking him why without actually mouthing it or even saying it. Shikamaru could read her like an open book, her emotions in her sleeves. However there was something so interesting and an air about her that just seemed like a bottomless pit of mystery.

“You can stay.”, he tiredly replied and she smiled like there was no tomorrow. But there was a tinge of an emotion Shikamaru wasn’t able to decipher in her eyes as it easily was drowned by the pure and utter happiness of her being.

“Really?”, and Shikamaru nodded slowly.

“Thank you”, Naruto replied so softly that Shikamaru almost didn’t hear as he looked away not seeing the tears that Naruto wiped from her cheek as she reclaimed back her seat next to Shikamaru who decided to lay down back on the grass and allowing Naruto to chatter about as he hummed and grunted as a reply.

+++++++

The day passed on and both of them were left in comfortable silence. Shikamaru found that spending time with Naruto wasn’t that bad as he had thought. He sat up and noticed that his companion was dozing off her body curled up on her side facing Shikamaru.

A few more centimetres and her fanned out hair would be touching his shoulder. He looked down at the girl whose hair was like spun gold, her blue honest expressive eyes, and he wondered what secret was it that made every single one of the villagers treat her as they had.

Shikamaru could not stop himself from huffing as his thoughts spiralled. He watched the girl whose face looked so peaceful and open as the questions began to pile from his head. He scratched the back of his neck and his eyes, never leaving the enigma known as Naruto.

Soon enough she began to scrunch up her nose, her eyelids slowly about to open and there it was the blue crystalline eyes that Shikamaru could help but notice anywhere. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes before fully opening and as if it just registered to her that she had dozed off, she suddenly sat up and wiped the drool off of her face.

“You could’ve woken me up Shikamaru.”, he shrugged as he looked toward the horizon.

“I’m heading home.”, he voiced out as he stood up. He turned his head towards her and she looked as if she was waiting for something from him. He knew what it was however he didn’t want to make promises he can’t keep.

“Aren't you going home yet?”, her eyes slightly widened before she smiled at him with her face splitting smile and shook her head.

“I’ll stay here for a while!”, she replied as she waved her hand at him.

Not wanting to pry as to why he instead turned away from her. “See ya, Naruto.”

“Un, see you Shikamaru!”

+++++++

Naruto watched as Shikamaru’s back faded away from her view, her smile never fading from her face. There was an ever present warmth flooding from within her chest. She clutched her clothes above her heart and hoped that it would never fade away.

She hoped that the small however reluctant kindness that Shikamaru graced her with would never fade. She decided she would cherish it no matter what happens, even if by tomorrow Shikamaru would forget about her or would find better friends than her or would leave her. She would never forget it.

Just thinking about those things gave her a jolt of pain in her chest and tears began to pool in her eyes. She bit her lip becoming honest with herself. If Shikamaru would leave her or treat her the same as the other kids she realized just how much that would hurt more than the other times that she was brushed off before she was offered kindness.

She looked up at the darkening sky and released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding for a while now. “If there is a God out there listening to my wish. Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she sniffed. “I want Shikamaru to be my friend, can I ask that of you?”, she asked no one in the distance, but towards the sky where she had heard where Gods reside. She knew how soft her voice was but she heard from one of the Matrons at the orphanage while listening through the door where the other kids are, that if they wish for it with all of their hearts that the Gods would hear their wish and in some way it would come true.

She prayed and wished and hoped it would come true. She didn’t mind if only Shikamaru became her friend because having one would be enough for her. She didn’t mind it as long as it would help chase away the sadness that kept on piling up on her chest.

Naruto realized at a very young age how she was sensitive when it comes to other people's feelings. She couldn't understand how but she could instantly feel the hate, the anger, the contempt, the negative emotions thrown her way by the people around her even though she could see it clear in their eyes how they glared at her. It was like she was a beacon or something of a sensor of some sort that she could feel their emotions.

It prickled and scorched her as she could almost taste the hate they had for her. The question she always wanted to ask was why? Had she done something so horrific that they consider her as they had called her a _‘demon’_?

Kids her age were easy to read, they would hold emotions like curiosity but once their parents would pull them away and stop them from playing with her, their emotions would shift. Soon enough they would face her with the same emotions as the adults have despite not fully understanding why they should hate, or get angry at her for.

She was always suffocated by all of it. She felt like she was drowning amidst the pressure of emotions not rooted from her. She always seeked the comfort of this forest, where almost no one else stumbles upon. Naruto rarely goes out into the busy streets of Konoha due to the onslaught of emotions she would feel would crush her whole.

Earlier that day before she saw Shikamaru she was lounging silently atop the tree she usually climbed to see a better view of the field of dandelions below. She didn't realize that someone came along to her spot until she saw the familiar spiky hair. She watched curiously before deciding to approach the boy.

She wondered what type of emotion he would show, but to Naruto’s surprise she didn't feel anything from him. It was like a breath of fresh air that she suddenly eased around him easily, with a curiosity that she didn't know. To her he was something unpredictable, unlike when the others who showed her their animosity she knew when she would back away to prevent herself from getting hurt.

It was as if everything was muted when she was near him and it felt great, she felt a whole lot lighter that she didn't even realize she had fallen asleep without the heaviness pushing her down everytime.

That is why she prayed harder, she prayed that even if the whole village hated her if Shikamaru stayed by her then she could survive. That she would be alright.

With a slightly lighter heart she stood up from where she sat, wiping away the stray tears from her cheeks she began her trek back to the orphanage. She wondered if she could get to eat for tonight.

+++++++

Shikamaru reasoned out to himself that he was only back here due to the fact that it was the best cloud watching spot he had stumbled upon. And not because he was wondering whether he would see the blonde haired girl again.

As he reached that same spot his eyes slightly widened at the starkly spun gold freely mingling with the breeze. He silently watched whether the blonde would notice his presence but with the way she was quietly humming a tune Shikamaru hadn’t heard he decided to approach her.

“Hey, you’re here again?”, bright blue eyes sparkled in his direction.

“Shikamaru!”, she patted the grassy ground next to her opting for Shikamaru to plop down next to her with a safe amount of distance from her. He didn’t want to seem overly close to the girl he had only gotten the chance of getting to know of.

“I am always here!”, she chuckled as she smiled widely at him as if thankful for the company.

Shikamaru hummed. “Here I thought you would be out there pranking people.”

Naruto shook her head before she answered. “Didn’t feel like it, maybe later or tomorrow.”

“Well don’t let me stop you.”, Shikamaru remarked as he leaned back at the ground, his arms cradling his head as he stared up at the calm blue sky watching the lazy clouds go by.

“No, I’d rather spend time here with you.”, Shikamaru hummed at this deciding to ignore the bright eyes that looked down at him and the smile that followed with it.

Naruto, as Shikamaru had decided, was easy to hang out with. He didn’t realize it when he suddenly almost without a single thought met up with her almost every day that his Father started to look at him with suspicion. She wasn’t as annoying as Ino who would scream at him non-stop and wouldn’t leave him be. She was interesting in her own unique way. The way she just lights up despite the somewhat weariness in her form, the way her eyes sparkled up whenever she realizes that he was there.

He couldn’t help but question where she pulled such energy, such brightness, such joy when he knew that her life wasn’t all filled with it. Shikamaru didn’t realize it but he didn’t mind staying with her even just for a while to somehow ease up the weariness she has on her shoulders.

She was late. Shikamaru had been sitting down at their usual spot for over two hours already and he hadn’t seen the blonde arrive yet. Naruto had always been the first one to arrive here before him and this was the first time in the times that they had met up here to hang out that she is late.

He knew that she had no prank plans for the day, which is why he decided to take her to one of his other cloud watching spots for a change of scenery. However she was running late, he knew it wasn’t like her to be so. He bit his fingernail as he thought of the possibilities as to why the girl might have been late.

As soon as he made up his mind he stood up from where he was sitting when Naruto arrived. Shikamaru instantly noticed that something was wrong once his eyes landed on her small form. She slightly fidgeted as his sharp gaze landed on her. Her eyes looked away from his dark ones as she tugged at the sleeves of her orange jacket.

“What happened to your hair?”, Naruto flinched as she chuckled nervously and scratched her cheek.

“Oh”, she voiced out as she held onto the now uneven short strands barely reaching her shoulders. “A gum got stuck on it and it was hard enough to remove so I decided to just cut it off.”

“So you decided to cut it off that short?”, Naruto couldn’t look him in the eye and instead nodded her head. Shikamaru sighed as he mumbled the word _‘troublesome’_. It was clear that the girl was lying and stopping him from further asking about what really happened. However he could not stop the glare he shot towards that short uneven hair cut in disarray.

“At least when we start school and train to be ninjas it won’t get in the way.”, she chuckled with optimism winning at the face of what happened to her that Shikamaru couldn’t stop the roaring of emotions that he held at bay.

Shikamaru then approached her and Naruto’s bright blue eyes stared up at him in wonder. Without any permission from her he touched the strands of her hair and voiced out. “It's uneven.” And chopped in a sloppy way seemingly as if the one who did it didn’t even care for what it looked like afterwards and just cut off her hair.

A frown marred his features and he released a sigh that he was holding before he stepped back and gave her space. He then turned away from her as he tipped his head in a motion for her to follow him.

“Come on.”, Naruto tilted her head to the side in question.

“Where are we going?”

“Just come on.”, he didn't want to elaborate, as he was sure Naruto would think that it would trouble him. So he just egged her on to follow him. What he noticed the moment they walked by the busy streets was the way people suddenly stared at something behind him, he could feel their hurtful gazes.

That was when he cursed inwardly, more to himself than at anyone. How could he not have anticipated this. He looked behind him to see Naruto whose head was down, shoulders slumped and hands knotted together, her very body tense.

“Tsk”, he muttered and before he knew it he tugged on one of her hands and pulled her to walk beside him. He could hear and see the sudden surprise on the gazes of the adults who he glared at with no abandon until they all hastily looked away from his glare that was as if telling them how shameful they are to look at a child with such contempt.

He squeezed slightly at Naruto’s hand to snap her out of whatever was clouding her mind until she looked up from staring at their joined hands. She looked up at Shikamaru with eyes that he could not decipher, as they sparkled with something akin to gratefulness.

He looked away from her feeling as if he was unworthy of such looks coming from the blonde beside her. He didn't get to see the serene smile that replaced the frown that marred Naruto’s face as they walked silently on the street.

+++++++

Naruto almost forgot about this feeling. She swallowed as soon as she stepped back into the busy streets of Konoha. It was overwhelming as soon as the first pair of eyes landed on her, their seemingly cheery faces turned sour and as if that was the cue the atmosphere turned 180. She knotted her fingers together to hide away her trembling fingers.

She looked down on the ground, her eyes never leaving the small of Shikamaru’s back in order not to get lost in the crowd that looked ready to suffocate her with their growing feelings in the air. Her throat felt dry as the oppressive feeling of emotions began to weigh her down. She slouched her shoulders making herself look as small as possible at the onslaught of emotions she was feeling from the other villagers at the moment.

She had forgotten how painful it was and how suffocating feeling other people’s emotions all around her coming from different people all together. It had been so long since she walked these streets. It was as if she could not remember the last time she had been here due to the days she had been having fun just hanging out with Shikamaru.

A small smile quirked up her lips as she only remembered fond memories from the past few days. Something shifted, she couldn't understand how or when did it happen but suddenly everything stopped. It was silent again just like the times when she was with Shikamaru.

Then she stared openly, eyes impossibly wide as her left hand was tugged and being held by hands slightly larger than her own. _‘Shikamaru’_ , her mind supplied as she stared at their joined hands no longer could she feel any more emotions other than her own and for once she felt like she could stand, she could breath.

She felt those hands squeezed slightly at her and she then stared up at his small back that seemed so large to her as he tugged her towards the busy streets. The villagers' eyes were shocked at the scene however it was the first time that Naruto didn't care about their stares or what emotions were flowing through them as the only thing she was focused on was Shikamaru.

The calmness she always felt when she was around him was ever present and so so soothing that she could not stop the grateful smile she wore as they walked past the busy streets of Konoha.

Before she realized it they entered a compound of one of the Clans and by the insignia by the gates Naruto realized that they were entering the Nara Clan Compound. She had almost forgotten that Shikamaru was part of a Clan, unlike her who was just a lonesome orphan.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she was snapped out of her daze when she heard an unfamiliar woman’s voice coming from inside of the house.

“Come on.”, Shikamaru tugged on her hand before he released his hold on her as he removed his shoes to take out an extra pair of slippers for her as he wore his own.

“Uhm excuse me for intruding.”, she voiced out as she hastily removed her shoes to follow after Shikamaru who was already entering the house. Shikamaru entered the kitchen where a woman was washing a few dishes on the sink.

“I’m home.”, he mumbled out with a voice that Naruto thought wouldn't be heard by the woman. But soon enough the woman turned around with an irritated look on her face.

“Shika--oh who is this?”, she stopped when her eyes landed on Naruto and Naruto unconsciously looked away.

“Hello Ma’am”, Naruto voiced out as she bowed in greeting.

“Mom, this is Naruto. Naruto my Mom.”

“My my Shikamaru I didn't know you would be bringing a friend around and such a cute one at that!”, she approached the two of them and ignored Shikamaru’s groan, opting to focus on Naruto.

“Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Yoshino. Feel free to call me that yes?”, she smiled warmly at Naruto that she was taken aback due to the sudden kindness that she was showing her.

She flushed as she nodded and replied. “Yes, Yoshino-san”

“Yoshino is fine, Naruto-chan.”, then her eyes suddenly landed somewhere on her face and a frown marred her features.

“What happened to your hair Naruto-chan?”, Naruto was about to explain but she was cut off when Shikamaru decided to do the explanation for her.

“About that, Mom can you fix it for her?”, she turned to stare at her son and Naruto could feel as if they were in a silent conversation with each other as Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders afterwards.

Then she turned her warm brown eyes back at Naruto only to smile. “Of course, would you like that Naruto-chan?”

Naruto looked as if asking him if it was really alright to let his mom cut her hair. Shikamaru nodded his head before she replied at Yoshino. “But wouldn't it be a bother?”

There was a flash of something that passed within her kind eyes but soon disappeared as soon as she blinked and smiled down at her.

“Naruto-chan, all I have are two lazy men in my life, so fixing and cutting the hair of a cute girl like you is like a dream come true for me. So don't you ever think of it as a bother, okay?”, Naruto flushed at her words but she soon nodded her head. Yoshino giggled at her shyness and soon enough guided her to the garden where she helped Yoshino set up.

She felt tense when Yoshino began to touch her hair, she combed it gently and Naruto didn't know why but she felt as if she wanted to cry. Her eyes slowly looked up to see Shikamaru nearby playing shogi by himself, his face concentrated on the board.

“Your hair is very pretty Naruto-chan, it's silky and soft. Now let’s fix it up shall we?”, Naruto could feel the scissors as they began to cut her uneven hair. She focused on fiddling her fingers and she didn't realize it as she got caught up in her thoughts.

It felt nice.

Never had she thought nor dreamed that there would be people who would show her such kindness in her life. A smile appeared on her lips as she thanked whatever god it was up above for today.

Naruto was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize it when Yoshino was already done with cutting her hair. She felt something odd thought at the side of her hair, she raised her hand to touch it and realize that it was tied.

“Look Naruto-chan, what do you think?”, a mirror was held up in front of her and she could finally see what she was touching. Her hair now reached just above her shoulders. She traced the braided part of her hair with care as if she felt like it would be ruined if she touched it any more.

“I’d have to say she look cute.”, Naruto’s eyes snapped towards where the voice came from and she looked up to a man who looks like an adult version of Shikamaru. His smile was also kind along with Yoshino’s and Naruto couldn't help but look down.

“Uhm my name is Uzumaki Naruto sir.”, Shikamaru’s father waved his hand.

“Shikaku is fine, Naruto.”, she smiled at him before nodding her head.

“She does doesn't she?”, Yoshino looked so happy with her work as she nodded. “Don't you think so Shikamaru?”

Naruto’s eyes then turned towards where her friend is and he merely shrugged before he replied towards his mother.

“Well it was better than before.”, Yoshino huffed as she mumbled out something that made Shikamaru’s father chuckle that Naruto didn't understand as she smiled at Shikamaru’s direction.

She stood up from where she was sitting and thanked Yoshino before she bounded to where Shikamaru was. Not noticing the way Yoshino and Shikaku looked at each other in silent conversation before both of them stared at Shikamaru and Naruto.


	2. Raison d’etre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! happy christmas to you all! hope you guys are all staying safe and healthy!  
> thank you to all of you who left me comments, kudos, bookmarked and gave this lil fic o' mine a read you all made me very very happy! i am grateful :))))  
> the inspiration for the goodOrochimaru came from this amazing fic [Hiding in the Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055632/chapters/40102301) i have read,,give it a read when you guys wish to its brilliant!!  
> i tried editing as much as i can again so any remaining mistakes are all mine  
> enjoy~

**Chapter ii: Raison d’etre**

Raison d’etre (n.) a reason for existing

Naruto had started to run into the busy streets of Konoha with light and quick steps, avoiding the people around her easily. She usually doesn't take this road to head towards their usual meeting place with Shikamaru however she was running late. So she decided to run past the place she disliked most just to make sure that she gets there on time.

She remembered the last time she was late and she remembered Shikamaru’s face then, there was frown on his usual bored features and Naruto decided she didn't like it not one bit. As she was running through the throngs of people milling about she saw a familiar back hair and his signature hair style so starkly in the crowd.

With a grin flashing onto her face she ran by him, caught his wrist and voiced out. “Run, Shikamaru!”

She barely saw the surprise on his face when she turned her head upfront and began to tug onto his muttering friend as they ran past the busy streets of Konoha. A laugh vibrating from her as she felt all those emotions directed at her fade away as soon as she touched Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was wheezing as soon as they reached their usual spot by the edge of the treeline, the wind casually blowing and the dandelions blooming by the field just below were dancing along with it. He sat on the soft grass, his hands holding his upper back from fully laying on the grass. Naruto giggled as she barely felt any exhaustion from their run.

“Wh--why were we even running?”, Shikamaru asked, his face bowed down and when Naruto noticed he was about to release his upper body to lay on the grass Naruto decided to sit behind him until they were back to back. Naruto could feel his slightly heavier weight on her, however she didn't mind this one bit.

“Oh I guess you haven't seen it yet huh?”, Shikamaru turned his head to the side to somewhat peer at her as she smiled widely and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Seen what?”

“I painted the Hokage statues this very early morning.”, Shikamaru sighed as he tipped his head to stare up at the sky and Naruto couldn't hide the smile that bubbled up from her.

“And I’m guessing some of the ninja’s had been chasing you for it?”, she giggled as a form of answer and Shikamaru groaned.

“Troublesome.”, he muttered but there was nothing in his voice that indicated that he was annoyed at Naruto or anything like that.

Soon enough Naruto could feel the weight of Shikamaru shifting till she was the one heavily leaning on him. He was slouching and possibly leaning his head down just so that Naruto could stare up the clear blue sky.

“I think we should run more to help improve your stamina Shikamaru, with our speed a while ago, those nin’s would’ve caught us.”, Shikamaru groaned at this but didn't give any indication of going against her suggestion. Naruto smiled warmly to no one in particular finding the peace she had never thought she would ever have.

+++++++

Chouji Akimichi was slightly stunned and somewhat feeling like he entered a different sort of world as soon as he entered the Nara household that day looking for Shikamaru. He had caught a bad case of the flu and thus his mother placed him on house arrest to prevent the others from catching it.

The last time he had seen his friend he was waving goodbye to him and telling him to get well soon from a distance. Here he is standing stunned as he enters the patio near the open garden of Shikamaru’s house. His eyes landed to the bright blonde hair of a girl he had always seen from a distance always playing on the swings all alone.

It was the first time that Chouji had seen that kind of expression from her face and he was left stunned, the bag of chips he was holding fell to the wooden floor. This alerted Shikamaru who was in the process of teaching Naruto how to play Shogi and the girl whose concentration seemed to have been broken as both pairs of eyes looked at his direction.

Chouji flinched, he felt like he was interrupting something, a bubble that only those two were in. this thought was easily shattered as Naruto smiled at his direction with her ever bright smiles and approached him.

“Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! You must be Chouji right? Shikamaru’s friend.”, she chirped as she held out her hand for him to shake and Chouji blushed as he was startled at the girl in front of him.

His eyes suddenly turned to Shikamaru who just gave him a lazy grin. He had to blink twice to reassure himself he wasn't dreaming. He then looked back at Naruto whose eyes dimmed slightly.

“Akimichi Chouji, nice to meet you Naruto.”, he shook her held out hand and as soon as he did those dimmed eyes sparkled with glee.

“Un!”, as if some idea popped in her head, her shoulders raised as she held onto Chouji’s hand and a mischievous grin grew from her lips.

“Ne Chouji, do you know how to play shogi?”, before he could reply he could feel Shikamaru’s eyes watching the two of them interact, odd.

“Just a little?”, he replied then Naruto began to tug at him to sit next to her in front of the shogi board opposite of Shikamaru who looked bored already but seemingly amused.

“Then help me beat Shikamaru, we have been playing for a while now and I can't beat him whatever I do.”, Chouji couldn't help but chuckle.

“Well Shikamaru is really smart and he plays with his Old man all the time. I don't think even if we teamed up we could beat him.”, he then opened one of his chips after picking them up from the floor and munching on it.

“Well it can't hurt to try right? Besides wouldn't it be fun to see Shikamaru’s expression once if we were to win?”, Naruto stared at the board in front of her, not noticing the widened eyes of Chouji and Shikamaru’s amused expression.

Chouji watched Shikamaru’s whose eyes easily landed on Naruto with an expression he had never seen Shikamaru make. _‘Oh, this is interesting.’_ , his mind whispered as he silently watched them interact as they continued to play. He wondered if Shikamaru had already noticed it himself but as soon as his eyes landed on the black-head he guessed not.

Chouji joined in after a while pointing out a few strategies for them to make against Shikamaru. Despite the two of them teaming up they still lost to Shikamaru, but seeing the happy expression on Naruto’s face he guesses it was alright either way. Within the following days the three of them had started to hang out. Going from one cloud watching spot to another, Chouji wondered whether Naruto would be alright with just doing nothing but cloud watching. However she looked content either ways.

Today was just one of the days that Naruto was running late and Shikamaru looked ready to hunt her down. The last time she had been late during her meet-up with Shikamaru when she and Chouji still hadn't met, she arrived with uneven chopped hair and lied about the true cause of it.

However Shikamaru knew that a gum wasn't the reason for it, Chouji could see the anger that Shikamaru was keeping piled up as he told him about it. It wasn't a secret that a few of the kids in the village bullies Naruto. Heck even Chouji was subjected to such bullying however this compared to nothing when it comes to the bullying that Naruto receives.

Not just from the kids in the village but with the adults as well. Chouji couldn't understand how people could be so unfair. Naruto was just a kid, why would they have to be so mean to a kind sweet girl like her.

Chouji then concluded that Naruto was too kind for her own good and he had decided that from that moment on he would be her friend as well. Who needs those bullies anyway?

Chouji’s stomach was aching, he was worried that something bad might have happened that's why the blonde was late. One look from Shikamaru and they both decided to finally hunt down the blonde.

“Troublesome.”, Shikamaru muttered however Chouji could see the stiffness in his posture when he voiced it out along with the look of urgency in his eyes as they stood up from where they both sat waiting for Naruto.

They decided to start their search by the river where Naruto told them it was her second spot where she hangs out to cool off when it's hot. As soon as they reached the river they were able to hear Naruto’s high-pitched voice as she argued with someone else. Chouji could hear the relieved sigh that escaped Shikamaru as soon as they spotted her arguing with someone.

“I won’t get sick”, Naruto’s voice was loud and Chouji wondered what happened. But as soon as he was near enough to see he noticed that she was dripping wet, the weather isn't that cold however it is quite windy.

“Really? With you looking like a wet dog?”, retorted the boy with messy brown hair with red fang markings on his cheek who Chouji identified as Inuzuka Kiba.

“Yes I will be fine”, the two of them seemed to have not noticed him and Shikamaru who was walking towards them due to their heated argument.

“Tell that to me when you stopped sneezing. Now take off your clothes.”, Chouji almost tripped by what he heard coming from Kiba and he instantly turned his head towards Shikamaru who clicked his tongue clearly annoyed at the situation.

“Wha--you pervert!”, Naruto shouted back.

“What how am I a pervert--”, Shikamaru stepped in and shielded Naruto from Kiba who stopped mid rant to realize they weren't alone. “Ah Shikamaru, Chouji what brought you guys here?”

Chouji watched Shikamaru glare at Kiba and he saw the Inuzuka heir swallow not expecting Shikamaru to react that way towards him.

“What happened here?”, Shikamaru’s sharp voice cut through the silence and Kiba started on cue to explain.

“It was nothing Shikamaru.”, Naruto voiced out but as soon as Shikamaru’s eyes landed on her she looked down in shame as if caught in her lie.

“A few of the village kids pushed him to the river.”, Kiba explained as he rubbed his neck feeling uncomfortable at the situation and feeling a bit guilty as he looked at Naruto’s head bowed like that. “Me and Akamaru chased them away and helped Naruto out of the water.”

Chouji watched as Shikamaru heaved a heavy sigh as if exhausted as he tipped his head to the sky seemingly calming himself.

“Are you alright Naruto?”, Chouji asked and Naruto nodded her head a few droplets of water falling from her hair. Taking pity on the girl who is starting to feel the cold he took off his scarf to wrap it around her neck.

“So what was this thing about taking off clothes?”, Kiba flinched as once again Shikamaru’s eyes landed on him.

“Well, he was shivering and sneezing a bit so.”

 _‘Ah so that was it.’_ , Chouji thought as he helped Naruto dry off a bit with his scarf telling her a couple of times it's okay for her to use it that way.

Seeing the slight tick on Shikamaru’s head as he proceeded to ignore Kiba to focus on Naruto it was left to Chouji to break the news to him.

“Kiba, you do know that Naruto is a girl right?”, Chouji watched the boy’s face change into a different emotion as the information sank down to him.

“WHAT!?”, his loud voice echoed throughout the silence of the forest. Chouji had no idea if he should laugh at him or not but decided to ignore him as Shikamaru did.

+++++++

Naruto was cold and exhausted. She had decided to forgo returning back at the orphanage to change clothes as she was already running late. Without a single doubt she was grateful towards the boy who chased away the rowdy kids who decided to pick on her for the day. But he was making her later than ever and she knew Shikamaru would start looking for her any time now.

The first time she had been late she had seen Shikamaru frown not at her but towards her chopped hair and obvious lie. She knew that Shikamaru would catch her in her lie but she just didn't want to worry him or make him realize just how pathetic her life is. Shikamaru doesn't need to know about such things, she had endured and had gotten used to it already no need to get Shikamaru get mixed up and cause the other kids reason to hate him as well.

During her heated argument with the dog-boy she was caught off guard when a back she knew too well covered her view of the annoying dog boy in front of her.

 _‘Shikamaru’_ , her mind easily supplied before she even saw his usual short sleeved grey jacket with the rudimentary Nara Clan insignia. She also saw Chouji headed towards her with worry in his eyes.

When she tried to lie about what happened again she flinched at the glare that Shikamaru shot her way. She bowed her head as her fingers began to shake as her mind supplied. _‘Angry, Shikamaru is angry.’_ , she knew that even without her feeling anything coming from him at all.

The only emotion she could feel was the worry and pity coming from Chouji and the slightly scared but guilty feeling coming from the dog-boy along with his puppy. When Chouji asked her if she was alright she nodded but soon enough something warm enveloped her neck and she saw Chouji wrap his scarf in her neck.

But she was dirty and wet, his scarf would get wet and dirty as well. She tried to remove it but Chouji stopped her hands from doing so and used the longer end of the scarf to gently wipe off her wet hair.

 _‘Warm, so warm.’_ , she thought as she clutched on the scarf on her neck tightly. Their voices were nothing more than a dull sound on her ears as she focused on the warmth on her neck despite her being soaked in the slightly cold water from the river. A click of tongue brought her back and the onslaught of emotions she was feeling from the two boys were once again muted as Shikamaru came into her view.

“Don't lie to me again.”, he muttered and Naruto knew she was forgiven. Her lips quivered as she tried to speak but instead she choked up.

“What?”, Shikamaru asked her as he stopped from trying to somewhat dry her hair with Chouji’s scarf.

“It’s warm.”, she snuggled deeper into the scarf and Shikamaru’s eyes widened as if understanding what she had meant. He sighed and soon enough he was removing his short sleeved jacket and draping it on her shoulders.

“Endure it for a while till we get home.”, Naruto’s eyes snapped upwards to stare at Shikamaru who was rubbing his neck.

 _‘Home’_ , a word so foreign to her, something she had never thought to ever hear nor ever experience and yet something that Shikamaru easily blurted out towards her. Something he easily offered to someone like her.

 _‘Oh God, out there. Please, please let all this last. Please just dont take this away from me.’_ , she prayed to any God who would listen to her.

Then the boy who they called Kiba came to her view as he handed his puppy Akamaru towards her. He looked sheepish and guilty for mistaking her as a boy.

“Here, you can hold Akamaru, he can help warm you up.”, the dog yipped in agreement as Naruto was now armful of a very warm and well behaved puppy. She looked towards the three of them and as if she can't believe what is currently happening to her. A mere few days ago she had been alone as usual and now, now it seemed as if her world suddenly expanded.

A hiccup escaped her lips and three pairs of eyes widened in her direction. The first to react was Shikamaru who easily wiped a few of her tears away.

“What’s wrong?”, she could hear Kiba spouting off a few words and Chouji who began to offer her some of his chips telling her eating will make her feel better but only Shikamaru’s voice registered to her.

“Thank you.”, _‘for helping me, for caring for me, for showing me kindness, for giving me things I had always hoped for’_ , those things went unsaid but it seemed as if Shikamaru heard her loud and clear anyway as he Shikamaru patted her head before he replied at her with his usual tone.

“Idiot. We are friends aren't we? Isn't this natural?”, she wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes and giggled at the few licks of Akamaru on her chin before she smiled widely at them before answering loudly.

“Un!”, what Naruto didn't notice was that at that moment there was an unspoken pledge from the three boys who made it their priority to always be there for her.

+++++++

Naruto didn't know what the villager’s stare on her was about when they passed by to head to the Nara Compound. She didn't mind it though as she listened to Kiba chatter away as he walked backwards to tell his story. Shikamaru was standing by his right and Chouji was by his left occasionally offering her some of his chips.

However denying Kiba when he asks for some, but giving Akamaru when he showed Chouji his puppy eyes. Naruto laughed at their antics, feeling so happy and content and just so so at ease with Shikamaru’s presence beside her.

As soon as Naruto and the others reached the Nara Compound and Yoshino took note of her state she hurriedly crowded her space, glared at the boys and led her to the bathroom.

She almost protested and asked if she could just borrow some clothes till her own clothes dry off. But the look that Yoshino shot her made her relent to her wishes. Now here she is soaking in hot water in a bathtub too big for her. She had never thought she would get to experience a bath like this. All she had were quick cold showers at the orphanage, that's why she couldn't help but relax in the warm water.

However she caught herself once again and her shoulders stiffened. She often wondered when this dream would end. Everything was a little bit too good to be true, but she can't help but hope that this was real, that it wasn't just some illusion she created in her mind.

A knock broke her away from her thoughts and she heard Yoshino’s voice by the door. “Naruto-chan, I’m going to leave the clothes here, wear them when you are done bathing okay?”

“Thank you Yoshino-san.”

“Your welcome, my dear.”, Naruto flinched at the endearment, Yoshino said it so casually, so naturally that Naruto had no time to doubt her as the woman soon left.

She didn't know how long she had stayed there but as soon as she settled herself and her thoughts she got up from the tub. Drained the water, wore the towel and cleaned up after herself. She then proceeded to wear the clothes that were laid out for her.

The clothes were slightly bigger, the sleeves of her pants pooled at her feet which she decided to fold but left the sleeves of the sweater alone. She got out of the bathroom and headed off to the living room where the three boys were sprawled out on the couch discussing something quietly. A grin appeared on her lips as she decided to listen in but Yoshino’s voice alerted them of her approach.

“Naruto-chan were the clothes alright?”, Yoshino smiled at her and she nodded, she could feel the eyes of her friends on her as she talked to her.

“Yes, Yoshino-san. Thank you very much.”, Yoshino waved it off as if it was only natural for her to help her out. Then her eyes glazed over her form and Naruto felt a bit conscious. There was a frown on her face that was almost similar to Shikamaru’s and Naruto felt guilty for being the cause of it.

“You need to eat more my dear, to think Shikamaru’s old clothes are still big on you.”, then she muttered something that Naruto wasn't able to hear. Then an idea seemed to pop in her head as she clapped her hands together.

“How about staying for dinner?”, Naruto’s eyes widened then she looked towards Chouji and Kiba who smiled at her then to Shikamaru who merely shrugged his shoulders.

“Wouldn't that be a bother Yoshino-san?”, the atmosphere shifted and Naruto knew she said something wrong. Before she could say something else Yoshino took hold.

“Of course not my dear. Instead it would make me very happy.”, she still looked reluctant despite that, then she heard Shikamaru’s voice.

“Chouji and Kiba would be staying for dinner as well.”, twin replies were heard in the background.

“We are?”, Kiba stared at Shikamaru who didn't even turn his head his way.

“Eh?”, Chouji exclaimed before muttering something then looked up at Yoshino who nodded then he too smiled nodding his head agreeing. “Yes we are.”

“Great! Now what do you say Naruto-chan?”, she fidgeted but seeing the smiles of both Chouji and Kiba she then nodded her head.

“Okay. Thank you Yoshino-san.”, her warm hands patted her head.

“Your welcome Naruto-chan.”, she then turned her gazes towards Kiba and Chouji.

“For you two, I’ll send a message to both your parents that you will be staying here for dinner.”

“Yes, Yoshino-san.”, the boys chorused as Yoshino nodded. “Now I should get dinner started. You children stay here.”

Naruto bounded towards where they were all sitting and Akamaru swiftly snuggled towards her. She picked him up and placed him in her lap as she then began to pat him.

“What were you guys talking about?”, the three looked at each other before Kiba stood up from where he sat next to Chouji and offered his hand at her.

“My name is Inuzuka Kiba, and the puppy right there is named Akamaru. Nice to meet you Naruto!”, Naruto smiled in return and shook his hand.

“The name is Uzumaki Naruto, thank you again for helping me a while back.”, she replied cheerily and Kiba scratched his cheek embarrassed.

“That was nothing, also i want to apologize for mistaking you as a boy.”, he chuckled nervously and Naruto shook her head.

“It's okay, so we're friends now right?”, Akamaru yipped from her lap and Kiba laughed.

“Of course.”, he sounded haughty but Naryto guesses it's just him to be so. Naruto smiled widely, genuinely happy, now she had three if she counted Akamaru then four, she thought about Yoshino and Shikaku then maybe six. She feels as if she was overflowing with too much happiness she would burst. Six people who seemed to genuinely care about her, she felt content at ease and at peace.

+++++++

Orochimaru really couldn't understand where he stands nowadays. However looking beyond the small quaint village he somehow helped was oddly satisfying. The long mission he had been given from the Third Hokage apparently bore a different result than what he had expected.

It was never his intention to create a village during his stay at the Land of Sound. He merely decided to help the clans till they could stand up on their own two feet and as the years went by quickly it has become something like this.

He couldn't deny that it somehow worked out well in the end. Even if he wasn't originally a person from this land but from another they embraced him as if he was one of their own. He taught them the skills of being a ninja and they all flourished. Perhaps he really does have the knack for teaching as his pupils once told him.

He oddly felt at ease within this village however there was always the call of home from Konoha that Otogakure couldn't quench from him. He released a deep sigh despite knowing that there is no longer anything that is waiting for him back at Konoha. It still doesn't change the fact that he was a part of its fold.

No matter how much its majority never acknowledged him as one of their own. He shook his head and looked towards the sky wondering where his previous companions were right at this moment. He looked down to his right to see that Kabuto had come by his oddly serious eyes and Orochimaru sighed wondering what news his pupil had decided to grace him with.

He had the opportunity to nab this child before he had been fully taken by Danzo all those years ago when they had an encounter with each other. Now the boy showed great promise and loyalty towards him. He had once confronted the Third about Danzo and his nefarious plans however that confrontation was all for naught.

He couldn't understand the level of trust his former Sensei has with the man clearly controlling the reigns in the dark. After their heated discussion Orochimaru decided that he needed to take a long break away from Konoha for a while. Thus taking on one of the longest missions he had undertaken alone. No, not alone in that aspect as Kabuto decided to follow after him and Anko decided to stay behind to be his eyes in the village while he was gone.

“Orochimaru-sama”, his musings were interrupted by Kabuto’s voice as he approached him with a scroll. He raised his eyebrow as soon as his eyes landed on the seal on the scroll.

“Anko-senpai sends her regards.”, he nodded as he took the scroll from Kabuto. Biting his thumb to spill blood he smeared it on the seal and it disappeared revealing the contents of the scroll to him.

“Kabuto.”

“Yes, Orochimaru-sama.”,Kabuto fixed his glasses while waiting for his order.

“Pack your things, we are going back to Konoha.”, Kabuto’s eyes slightly widened at this. One of the reasons why they left Konoha was due to the fact that Danzo was starting to be wary of them. If they hadn't been careful back then Danzo would've easily turned the council against Orochimaru and pinned his sins on him.

He was a sneaky cunning old man and it doesnt change the fact that he held a high position within Konoha that Orochimaru couldn't carelessly challenge without properly making preparations. Orochimaru might have the title of a Sage but within Konoha he doesn't have any kind of backing from any family. How could he have something like that he was but an orphan.

“Did Anko report something alarming?”, Orochimaru nodded, he would have to bid his farewell to Otogakure.

“Danzo has begun to move.”, Kabuto nodded his head towards him as he replied.

“I will prepare for our departure, Orochimaru-sama”

“We have to make haste, knowing that old geezer he wouldn't even doubt Danzo unless we show him proof of that bastard's wrongdoings.”,Kabuto fixed his glasses.

“Was Anko able to get any kind of proof?”, Orochimaru shook his head.

“Danzo has always been good at covering up his tracks, like a slimy eel.”, Orochimaru sighed and Kabuto, understanding his Sensei bowed to him and went on his way to start packing their belongings.

“Uchiha huh?”, Orochimaru burned the scroll in his hands.

“This is going to turn out badly either way.”


	3. Kalon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very very belated happy new year to all of you,,i hope you guys are all doing well and safe and healthy!
> 
> i am very much grateful to all of you who left me kudos, left me comments and everyone who gave this lil fic o'mine a read, truly thank you!:))
> 
> this chap is unedited, imsorry, RL is like flooding me rn but i really wanted to post this next chap already so i hope you guys enjoy reading it as i have in writing it! cheers~

Kalon (n.) the kind of beauty that is more than skin deep

Nara Shikaku was taken aback when he got home to the sound of children within their house. If he remembered correctly, he only had one child. However, as soon as he heard the familiar chime of laughter, he had heard a few days prior a smile quirked up his lips.

A memory of bright blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes on an older boyish face melted into that of a young girl’s face with a starkly similar smile within his memories. His fists clenched as sorrow erupted from within him. He could understand the countless reasons as to why that particular order was placed. But that does not mean that erases the things that they had all done when it comes to that particular child.

There were other ways that they could have gone about the matter of Naruto, the matter of the child whose path was created for her at the moment she was born. He shook his head, his mind clouded once again with countless thoughts. He might not be capable of changing the past however, the present, yes, the things that he has the capability of changing are now right in front of him. He released a sigh he didn't know he was holding before he entered their household.

When he reached the open patio where their backyard garden was he could spot exactly four children playing around. Their laughter echoing within their once silent house. His eyes caught the only girl in the group practically vibrating with energy and happiness all bubbled up seemingly about to burst. 

However what caught his eyes a bit more were her clothes, he had seen those numerous times enough he knew those aren't hers. He turned his head towards his wife who gave him a smile before she welcomed him home.

“So, care to tell me why is Naruto-chan wearing Shikamaru’s old clothes?”, Yoshino looked irritated as she turned around to face her husband. After Yoshino had told him of what happened he couldn't help the exhausted sigh that escaped his lips.

“This is not fair and you know it Shikaku.”, Yoshino’s voice was filled with something that Shikaku knew too well. He nodded in agreement however they cannot overrule the verdict of the council and the order of the Hokage.

“I don't ever want to think about what would've happened had Shikamaru not been there for her.”, his eyes then landed to his own son who looked troubled and annoyed that they were running around and playing but there was something akin to happiness in him as well. “Have you seen how small she is?”

Yoshino huffed as she glared not at Naruto but at her skinny lithe figure. She was so small despite being six, she had seen Inoichi’s daughter and even she was bigger and taller than her. They both remembered the first time they had interacted with her, the distrust in her eyes, the wariness, the way she looked down on the ground to evade their eyes. How her shoulders droop as if she was carrying a weight too heavy for her form, the sadness, and now her eyes had never looked this much brighter than before. 

Shikaku knew his wife too well. He had seen her disapproving eyes when the verdict had been passed all those years ago. However she had no say on the matter, most of them didn't have any say on it despite them wanting to voice out their concern. But now, now things were different, Shikamaru made things different, though the adults were not allowed to make the first contact with her but due to Shikamaru’s sudden involvement with her made things a little bit possible.

“Shikaku.”, his eyes met his wife’s brown determined eyes and at that moment he knew the next few days would turn out to be troublesome. But perhaps as he looks towards her, the living legacy of Minato and Kushina, he thinks the trouble might just be worth it.

+++++++

It's been a long time since their house was this crowded and if Shikaku were to be asked he had long forgotten when the last time it was. He didn't mind it. His wife was more than happy to have more companions and other people she could talk to inside the house. He watched as Naruto easily moved around to offer her help towards his wife, which she happily obliged not having the heart to refuse.

Chuckling to himself he gazed at the boys by their patio. One was sprawled out on the floor playing with his pup, the other was munching on a newly opened bag of chips and his very own son seated just in front of a shogi board. Deciding to sit in front of his son he pushed one of the tiles to move as they started to play.

“So, what do you kids think about Naruto?”, three pairs of eyes landed on him but he acted as if he didn’t feel their gazes land on him.

There was a moment of silence before Inuzuka’s heir broke their silence. “Well I don't know much about her but I guess she is loud. There is this weird smell on her but she was okay unlike the other girls who just yap about Sasuke anyway.”

“What smell?”, Chouji asked Kiba and the boy sat up hugging Akamaru before he replied.

“There is always this smell of sadness on her I guess, even if the idiot smiles all the time. It's like it's stuck on her or something but I guess now it's fading a bit.”, he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Shikaku hummed in reply, he knew his own son’s sharp eyes were watching him. “What about you Chouji?”, he could hear the sound of a wrapper being held slightly tight at the sudden question on him.

“Naruto is—she is too kind for her own good.”, he replied before he continued to munch on his chips.

He didn't need to hear any kind of answer from Shikamaru since he already has an inkling on what he might say.

“But why are you asking Uncle?”, Chouji suddenly asked and Shikaku smiled at them as he replied.

“No reason, it's just that you kids really are better than us adults at times.”, Shikamaru huffed, Shikaku then laughed, Chouji and Kiba looking at one another shrugging their shoulders not quite understanding what he had meant.

+++++++

Naruto began to fidget, a few minutes ago Kiba was picked up by his Mother who stared at Naruto oddly before smiling at her. She had a fierceness in her that Naruto couldn't help but admire, she was very much like Kiba in a way. She then said her thanks for taking care and inviting Kiba for dinner towards the Nara’s. The three remaining kids waved at Kiba and Akamaru as they left.

“See ya guys tomorrow!”, Kiba shouted and Akamaru yipped at the idea. His mother hit his head for shouting too loudly enough to disturb the whole compound. The echoes of their arguing voices could be heard as they slowly disappear from view.

As soon as they left Chouji’s father came by to pick up his son. Once again Naruto was subjected to a look he could not decipher but soon enough Chouji’s father smiled down at her and Naruto couldn't help but see the similarity of father and son. They both had a sense of warmness within them that was hard not to ignore.

_‘I wonder who I would have taken after? Would it be my mother? Or my father?’_ , something stung and prickled at her as her thought began to go down that particular lane. She clutched her stomach feeling it twist and turn as she didn’t want to clutch at the pain in her chest. 

Instead she forced herself to smile widely and waved at Chouji as he was leaving with his Father. She swallowed as she too stepped out bowing her head towards the Nara’s.

“Thank you for dinner Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san. I should be getting back as well.”, she smiled widely trying her hardest to push her thoughts back deeper into the back of her head.

“Naruto-chan.”, Yoshino’s soft voice laced with concern stopped her as she kneeled in front of her to be on level with her.

“Yes?”, she squeaked out suddenly, super aware of everything.

“How about staying here?”, Naruto suddenly didn't understand what she meant as her head tilted.

“What do you mean Yoshino-san?”

“Literally what she means.”, Shikamaru voiced out and Yoshino shushed him, Naruto blinked once, twice until it fully sunk into her what she had meant by it.

“N—no. that would be too much and it would bother you nanodayo.”, her hands waving in front of her as one hand reached up to scratch the back of her head.

“Naruto-chan.”, Yoshino held her hand in her warm huge ones and Naruto can't help but stare at her in disbelief.

“It's okay, you can be a bother all you want. I mean aren't you a child as well? Don't worry about the complicated stuff and let us adults for once handle it for you okay?”, Naruto was frozen where she stood, she stared up at Shikaku who just smiled at her and nodded his head as if everything was going to be alright. A warm hand almost as small as hers held her hand and began to tug on her slightly.

“Come on inside, its cold.”, Shikamaru’s usual bored tone called onto her. She looked down on the ground with a small smile on her lips as she nodded. Blinking away the tears pooling in her eyes she allowed Shikamaru to pull her alongside him.

The room was big. She stared wide-eyed at the room that Yoshino told her to make use of. She swallowed as she blinked unbelieving she slowly approached the bed where Shikamaru sat down on. He was asked by Yoshino to lead her to the room.

His eyes stared at her questioning, curious, she inwardly shook her head and smiled slowly approaching the bed and jumping on it taking Shikamaru down with her. She giggled when she heard him grunt in annoyance. She snuggled into the soft pillow and rubbed her feet at the soft covers of the bed.

It was the first time she had felt something this soft, so comfortable that she didn’t realize it when she was now suddenly dozing off. She could feel Shikamaru lift her arm from his person and move away from her. She didn’t want him to leave but the call of sleep and the exhaustion of the day was getting to her.

She felt the blanket underneath her was being tugged. Soon enough she was covered by the soft material and was now snuggling in the warmth it provided. Shikamaru tucked her to bed, something she had only seen the Matron’s did to the others kids in the orphanage.

_‘It’s warm. So warm.’_ , those were her thoughts as she softly heard Yoshino and Shikaku’s soft faint voices coming by the door. Without her realizing she was off to dreamland.

+++++++

Shikaku woke up with a dry throat. Slowly moving out of their bedroom to avoid waking up his wife as much as possible he tiptoed out of the room and went to the kitchen. Pouring himself a cup of water and drinking it in one go, noticing that one of the sliding doors to the patio was slightly a jar, he moved to close it when a small figure stopped him from doing so.

Golden hair was the first thing he saw, sitting by the edge of the wooden floor her bare feet dangling and blue eyes set on staring up at the starry night sky. He noticed how thin her clothes were and despite it being the summer season, does not excuse the cold night air.

He released a sigh as he turned back in, grabbed one of the woolen shawls that his wife rarely uses he headed out towards the child. She barely noticed his presence, she seemed to have snapped out of her daze as soon as Shikaku placed the woolen shawl on her small shoulders.

“Shikaku-san!”, she voiced out loudly startled and Shikaku raised his forefinger to his lips signalling for her to keep quiet. Naruto flushed and covered her lips with both of her hands embarrassed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”, he whispered as he sat next to her cross-legged, he made sure to keep a safe distance from the wary child. He could feel Naruto’s eyes from his peripheral view as he too stared up at the night sky.

“I suddenly woke up and now I just couldn’t sleep.”, Shikaku nodded his head in understanding, to Naruto this must’ve been a foreign environment something she wasn’t used to.

“Why is that?”, he couldn’t help but ask as he stared down at this girl who caught his son’s attention, this girl whose story he should’ve known but was instead prohibited from doing so. He wanted to know more about this girl who could still smile, still laugh, still be this strong despite the things that life had thrown at her way.

“I don’t want to suddenly wake up and find out that this is all just a dream.”, Shikaku’s grip on his crossed arms tightened. Yes, she had never implied nor told anyone about her circumstances and yet her words rang so strongly. Now he could somehow understand the burning embers within his son’s eyes whenever she was involved.

As he stared right at her crystalline blue eyes he could see it, within those well veiled eyes was a pain that she had strongly carried for so long. The anguish, the loneliness and the hidden fear that she loses what she had found right now. There was a darkness there, a dullness in those blue eyes and he wondered what would’ve happened had she remained all alone this time.

It was an expression, an emotion that a child must never have at such a young age. He felt like cussing and he could feel his fingers twitch, the urge to do something was overpowering that he couldn’t help the words that came out of his lips.

“You won’t, Naruto-chan. I will make sure that it won’t be.”, he voiced it out with such conviction, with such promise that her eyes lighted up the darkness dissipating from her eyes as if it was never there in the first place.

_‘That is the least that I could give you for what your family had sacrificed and done for Konoha to protect all of us. That I swear to you.’_ , he never voiced out those following words but swore it to himself. A soft smile that reminded him so much of Kushina graced her features as she uttered the following words that cemented his resolve.

“I believe you. Shikaku-san!”, and as if all her worries washed away she edged closer to him and gave him a hug. Shikaku chuckled and returned the hug slowly as if he was holding something precious. Because she truly is precious, no matter what anyone dictates. He looked up to the sky wondering what the Fourth and Kushina would say at such a moment. Naruto released him from her awkward hug but she no longer shied away from him and instead leaned to him.

“Shouldn’t we be getting back to sleep?”, Shikaku asked as he looked down at the girl only to see her fast asleep, he chuckled as he then picked her up tucked her with the shawl and headed to her bedroom. She was so light and so small, he frowned at that and reminded himself to make sure Yoshino prepare healthier foods for her.

He huffed, who was he kidding, without him stating it he was sure his wife would do it. After he had tucked her in bed, he realized it was only a few more hours and dawn would arrive. He then stretched his limbs and headed to his office to prepare all the necessary papers he would need to take Naruto as his ward. It was troublesome but it would all be worth it.

+++++++

Shimura Danzo sat by his office leafing through several paper works. The candles flickered at the sudden change in the air he didn’t mind it as he read one of the reports. A shunshin appeared in front of him and the masked Anbu bowed to him. The Anbu stood up after Danzo acknowledged his presence.

“Report.”, the Anbu bowed and began to report to him in a clear concise voice. Danzo hummed at the information as he then stood up and began to walk towards one of the underground training grounds. He watched as a few Root children were already preparing to spar with each other and train.

“Tell the Root who have always kept watch over Orochimaru to keep track of his travel, we have to find out when he is exactly arriving.”, another Root member who was standing to guard him at all times bowed his head before leaving heading his order.

Danzo’s eyes stared down at a few of the newly promising Root operatives. Especially one who was now using Wood Release against one of the younger ones who dodged it and began to attack back with Fire Release.

“Well at least that snake did leave us with something useful.”, he watched as the Wood user easily overwhelmed his sparring partner and winning. He still remembered when he asked Orochimaru, if it was possible to somehow obtain the First’s capability of regeneration to help cure those who were injured in the war. He was able to make Orochimaru believe that they were both on the same side, when his agenda was also to find out if the Wood Release of the First can also be passed on to someone that isn’t of his blood.

During those times it was like killing two birds with one stone, with the First’s DNA he could regenerate the arm that he had lost and perhaps maybe even obtain the DNA that bears the powerful Wood Release of the First that was able to make even the powerful bijuu’s bow down to mere mortals.

The glee he had when Orochimaru was successful in extracting the First’s DNA, but the horror in Orochimaru’s eyes when proposed to make use of the orphans during the war for that specific experiment. Truly such a shame, Orochimaru wasn’t the person he had thought him to be.

He had thought Orochimaru would be the type of person who wouldn’t care about the means, only the results that they would obtain from experimenting with the First’s DNA. When Orochimaru left, he had made sure to continue his research despite the other burning it to ashes when he told him about the orphans he had collected.

That particular experiment wasn’t in vain despite losing almost all of the children he had prepared for the experiment. One survived, and one was enough to hold down that fox, until Danzo would make sure that the fox would only work to protect Konoha under his orders. His subordinate’s voice brought him back from his musings and his eyes turned to the Anbu.

“What of the Nara Clan, Danzo-sama?”, Danzo waved his hand before his eyes turned back into the training ground.

“I will deal with it, I’m sure the other Clan Heads wouldn’t be happy especially the other Representatives.”, it was a new development that luckily didn’t hinder his plans however, if Shikaku were to be successful it would delay his plans a bit more. They needed to take the Jinchuuriki before any more troubles go their way.

“How are the other preparations coming along?”

“Everything will be prepared by tomorrow Danzo-sama.”, Danzo nodded his head seemingly pleased.

“Good, good, we will make our move two days from now then.”


	4. Augur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy! how have you guys been? i hope you guys have been well!  
> many many thanks to all of your lovely comments and kudos, i am very very much happy to read them :D
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this chap as i did writing it, stay safe and healthy everyone!! :))

**Augur (v.)** to be a sign of especially good or bad things in the future

Blue crystalline eyes stared up at the pale blue ceiling as her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a couple more before she slowly sat up and perused her surroundings. She was inside the bedroom that the Nara Family had so kindly offered her. Once again, as she has done the first time she woke up within that same room she pinched her cheek.

Her face scrunching up due to the pain, she fully realized that this wasn’t a dream anymore. A smile spread at her lips as she clutched her warm blanket, letting out a huff of breath she started to get up from her bed. Nodding to herself when she had deemed the bed tidy, she then headed out of her room towards where the nice smell was coming from. She watched as Yoshino prepared breakfast, leaning next to her and offering to help the woman smiled down at her sweetly.

“Good morning Naruto-chan!”

“Good morning Yoshino-san!”, she greeted back and the woman handed her a bowl to place on the table. She no longer refused help from Naruto not when she insisted on helping out.

“Good morning.”, a rough voice clearly just awakened from sleep echoed from behind both of them, only for them to see Shikaku already prepared for the day but still looking like he was about to pass out. Naruto watched as Yoshino huffed and shook her head before handing her husband a cup of coffee to keep him awake.

“Naruto-chan, can you please wake Shikamaru up.”

“Yes~”, she chimed before bounding up to Shikamaru’s room. She didn’t bother knocking knowing that the black-head wouldn’t be opening it anyway. So, she slowly opened his door and tiptoed inside of his room. As she reached his bedside she stared down at the sleeping Nara who is cuddled by his side still clearly in dreamland.

She laid her hand on top of his arm and she began to shake him for a bit. She heard him groan and she chuckled finding Shikamaru’s antic adorable. “Shikamaru, wake up.”, she called out and her friend merely grunted once again but Naruto knew he was already awake.

She sat down by his bed as she waited for him to fully wake up. Brilliant blue met onyx before Shikamaru sat up from his bed. “Fine, I’m up.”, Naruto beamed at him before she nodded and stood up from where she sat before she left his room to allow him to start the day, she voiced out.

“Hurry, breakfast is almost ready nanodayo.”, she chirped. She then returned back to the kitchen where she helped Yoshino set up the table. A few minutes later and Shikamaru arrived taking a seat next to his Father as Naruto sat next to Yoshino. It was a quiet breakfast something Naruto didn’t mind as much. She was just happy to belong.

“Naruto, would you like to join us all for today?”, Shikaku broke the silence and Naruto could feel their eyes on her although Yoshino and Shikamaru tried to hide it.

“Where to Shikaku-san?”, she asked as her head leaned to the side in question.

“To the Yamanaka household.”, Shikaku replied and it dawned to Naruto what exactly what he meant. It was one of the things she had asked about Shikamaru when she was asking about the Genin teams and she often wondered if she would end up in a team with Shikamaru and Chouji. She also thought of teaming up with Kiba but those two were her first choices of teammates.

That was how she learned about the Ino-Shika-Cho formation that had been going on for years. Shikamaru explained it in a way that she could easily understand. She couldn’t deny the fact that she was disappointed that she wouldn’t get to be on the same team as both of them but Shikamaru placated her that anything could happen when it comes to the team formation. Naruto stared at Shikamaru who looked to be plotting something already in his brain during that day.

She was sucked back into reality when she realized she hasn’t replied to Shikaku’s question yet. “Oh uhm.”, then she looked down at her food in deep thought then she looked up at Shikaku with an apologetic smile.

“Would it be alright if I declined Shikaku-san?”, Shikamaru’s eyes rested on her as his brows furrowed in question.

“Did you have a prior agreement?”, Naruto nodded her head as she scratched her cheeks.

“Kiba offered to help me get a few of my stuff from the orphanage.”, a single brow rose from Shikamaru who stared right at the side of her face as she replied to Shikaku.

“Oh, why didn’t you tell me, Naruto-chan we could’ve gone together.”, Naruto’s eyes widened then as she waved her hands in front of Yoshino.

“No, no Yoshino-san its really okay besides there isn’t much stuff there so.”, there was a sudden change in the air within the room that Naruto swallowed, it was a mix of something akin to pity and suppressed anger and she felt bad for making them feel such things. It all easily dissipated when Shikaku smiled at her along with a reply.

“Well if you ever need something don’t hesitate to tell us okay?”, and there was it once again the warmth in her heart that seemed to have never been doused since she met Shikamaru.

“Thank you.”, it was now a word she usually uttered how could she not, when she was feeling so thankful for everything that she has now. 

+++++++

Yoshino packed her a lunch which she greatly thanked the Nara Matron for. Yoshino pointing out that the door is always open to her when comes back from picking up her stuff from the orphanage. They were all prepared to leave the house, Naruto easily caught up to Shikamaru who was walking slowly waiting for her to catch up.

“So, when did you and Kiba made plans?”, Naruto flinched and she knew that Shikamaru caught her lie, she was sure they all did. But she just couldn’t find it in herself to join them, it would be like she would be encroaching into a territory only allowed for those who were part of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

She was sure they were alright with her going however that didn’t stop her brain from overthinking of things like that, that she lied through it to avoid it as much as she can. A flick to her forehead brought her back from her mind and she covered her forehead with both of her hands. It didn’t hurt much however the gesture caught her off-guard that she was about to protest to Shikamaru but the boy stopped her from doing so.

“Stop thinking too hard that’s my job.”, her eyes widened at Shikamaru’s troubled expression and she giggled.

“Troublesome girl.”, she heard Shikamaru mutter and before Shikamaru could pocket his hand she decided to hold onto it. Feeling the vibrant emotions all around her fade away into nothingness, what she didn’t get to see what the slightly flushed face of Shikamaru nor the knowing glances of the two Nara’s who were watching them walk ahead of them.

+++++++

Feeling as if it was her lucky day, she spotted Kiba from one of the stalls. Releasing Shikamaru’s hand she waved her goodbye towards the three Nara before she ran towards Kiba. Not wanting them to question the boy about her not well placed lie, she knew Kiba wouldn’t be able to help her cover it up since the boy knew nothing about it.

“Kiba!”, she called out to him and he smiled at her as she approached.

“Yo, Naruto. What’s up?”, he asked as soon as she approached him.

“Are you free?”, the boy’s eyebrow quirked up at this in wonder, then he shrugged his shoulders before he smirked.

“I guess I could spend a few hours with ya.”, Naruto scoffed and Kiba laughed before they both headed to one of the empty play grounds since the streets were crowded with people milling about with their children.

Kiba climbed at one of the monkey bars around as Akamaru then decided to run around whereas Naruto sat at one of the swings lightly swaying along with it. There was certain calmness in the silence between them but Naruto could feel the itching question coming from Kiba.

“So what’s up? Its unlike ya to hang out with just me and without Shikamaru.”, Naruto huffed not knowing where to start but she guessed she should just voice it out. Kiba doesn’t seem like the type to blabber—no Naruto was sure he was the type but who else would she talk to this about. She could head to sensei but since Kiba was here it wouldn’t hurt to try right?

“I didn’t want to join them at the Yamanaka household.”, even without looking at his expression Naruto knew he knows exactly what she meant.

“Ah, if I remember correctly the weekends were reserved for the Ino-Shika-Cho meet ups.”, he pondered then he followed up easily. “But I’m sure ya joining them wouldn’t be a big deal for the Nara’s though.”

Naruto huffed frustrated with herself. “I know that but—“, Kiba was silent, patient as if waiting for her to continue, it seemed so unlike him that even Akamaru looked up at his partner as to why, then Naruto continued.

“—I didn’t want to intrude, I mean with everything suddenly happening, it’s just a little bit too much but not in a bad way. It’s like it all feels too good to be true and it’s like I’m just waiting for the shoe to drop?”, she tried to explain as much as she could but the jumbled mess of her own emotions were harder to deal with than other people’s emotions.

“Man, Shikamaru would be much better to deal with this but since he ain’t here I guess I’ll have to step up.”, Naruto rolled her eyes despite feeling like the sadness would once again rip her apart. The emotions bubbling up beneath her skin was like waiting to explode and she was feeling overwhelmed.

“Deep breaths Naruto, breath in then out slowly.”, she didn’t realize when it was that Kiba was next to her and helping her breath. She followed his instructions through the haze and soon enough her breathing evened out. Akamaru yipped as he snuggled by her feet giving her some kind of comfort something she was grateful for.

“How about try taking it one step at a time?”, Naruto tilted her head in question and Kiba looked troubled at how he was going to explain himself that Naruto almost laughed.

“Uhh, ya know, like when ya eat an onigiri right? Ya bite it bit by bit cuz if ya eat it whole ya wouldn’t have the space to chew and ya might even choke? Uhm, are ya getting it?”, Naruto chuckled at his explanation but she nodded her head in understanding.

She had never tried that before, identifying her emotions and slowly but surely naming them and understanding them. She does it unconsciously towards other people that when it comes to her emotions she never not once bothered to do it. Since learning when to run away from the sudden burst of anger from the villagers were what aided her from getting hurt.

“Besides the Nara’s seemed to like ya and ya have us ya know.”, he mumbled out blushing as he turned away from her. “Ya could talk to us about anything and well try to help ya, ya know.”

“Thank you Kiba.”, she gave him a smile and Akamaru yipped as if saying that it wasn’t that much of a big deal.

“What did ya say thank you for?”, Kiba was flushed and Naruto can’t help the laugh that bubbled from her.

“For cheering me up.”, Kiba turned his head up as if it was only understandable for him to have been able to. A bark behind them interrupted them however and Kiba flinched, he clicked his tongue as she scratched the back of his head.

Naruto stared at the huge dog just in front of them, then he looked towards Akamaru then realized that the dogs were somewhat related. She guessed it must be someone from Kiba’s Clan calling for him.

“What’s wrong?”, Naruto asked and Kiba picked Akamaru up from the ground and gave her an apologetic look.

“Sorry Naruto, my mom’s calling me. Will ya be okay?”, the word _‘alone’_ went unsaid between them and Naruto felt happy her friend was worried about her. But she would be alright, loneliness was something she was already used to.

“That’s okay. I’ll stay here for a while.”, she beamed at him and he and Akamaru left with their apologies. Naruto stared up at the clear blue sky and thinking of doing what Kiba had advised her she decided to head to her usual spots to find some nice and quiet.

+++++++

Sarutobi Hiruzen was growing weary. He stared at the carved-out statues through his window as he puffed out smoke from his pipe. He wondered when he should retire and who should he pass the hat onto. He was getting old for all of this. He wasn’t as keen and as sharp as he had used to.

His thoughts were interrupted when a small white snake began to appear as if out of thin air and crawl up into his desk. The Anbu’s who were tasked as his guards became wary of the small snake, they prepared to kill the creature should it bring any kind of harm towards the Hokage. He waved them all off knowing from whom the snake came from. He ordered the Anbu’s with a simple signal to keep anyone out and cast a jutsu to keep all things within his office confidential.

The last time Orochimaru had contacted him with one of his Summons was when he informed him of Danzo’s hand on the missing war orphans. He wondered what grim news one of his students was now about to bring to him. He wished it wasn’t as grim as what he had previously heard. Making sure that the Anbu’s within the room would keep away any and those who would try to contact him for a few hours he allowed the snake to reverse summon him to meet with his student by coiling on his arm.

He was summoned nearby the Ryuchi Cave just by the opening where the Great Snake Manda lives. He released a sigh when he sees his former student just coming out of the cave, bowing to him and showing his respect.

“So, what did you have to tell me that needs to be held here?”, he blew off the smoke he inhaled from his pipe as he waited for Orochimaru to speak.

“The Jinchuuriki is in danger.”, Hiruzen’s mouth opened, his hands stopped halfway towards his mouth as his eyes widened. His eyebrows rose in question at Orochimaru’s remark. Throwing a scroll towards his direction he caught it with one of his hands as he bit onto the pipe in order to open the scroll.

“Anko was only able to copy that from their records before she was almost found out.”, Orochimaru uttered. As soon as he opened the scroll, he felt his knees buckle. Within the scroll was an intricate seal weaved into multiple chains shackled within a cage. The size of the cage was enough to host the Kyuubi if it ever returned to its original form. His blood ran cold as he looked up from the scroll to face his student, his face questioning and his student only answered with a name.

“Danzo.”, he couldn’t stop the way his shoulders slumped the fight in him seemingly lost. Now he understood why Orochimaru had to speak to him in this manner. This was something that no one must know about, they had no idea who would be under his service. No—not when even Danzo was able to convince one of his own Anbu’s to attempt to kill him. He remembered the gaunt eyes of Kakashi Hatake as he faced him bearing the order to kill him, one, he calls friend.

“Then the Uchiha?”, he asked his student and Orochimaru crossed his arms as he leaned at one of the rocks.

“Also orchestrated by him, you knew how influential he is especially when it comes to the Konoha Council.”, Hiruzen could already fell the upcoming headache.

“However, even if I were to show this to the council this wouldn’t be enough, you know, that right?”, Orochimaru nodded as he replied.

“Yes, Danzo will reason out that he merely created such a prison in case the incident of the Kyuubi repeated once again.”, Hiruzen nodded and the sudden memory of a girl with a wide smile, whiskered cheek and bright blue eyes flashed within his mind.

“He will not stop until he gets Naruto.”, the scroll in his hand was now crumpled as he thought of a way to protect the child.

“You and I both know that he wouldn’t. The military uses for the Jinchuuriki’s are high and you know that he would do all it takes to take control of that, even disregarding that Jinchuuriki’s are also human. It isn’t uncommon even on other villages to treat them as weapons to be trained and used.”, Hiruzen’s fists turned white at the thought of them using Naruto as nothing more than a weapon. His mind whirred thinking of a solution, a way to keep the child safe and away from Danzo’s reach.

“You should write to Jiraiya to take the child in, wasn’t he her Godfather? Besides he planned on taking the brat as his student anyway what’s the difference in taking her earlier than planned.”, Hiruzen sighed as he looked towards his student who looked like he had given him the answer he was looking for.

"I would've wanted her to at least live a normal life.", Hiruzen noticed how Orochimaru held back his scoff before he replied at his remark.

"Shinobi children don't live normal lives, Sensei.", He nodded agreeing sadly. Their world wasn't built that way, maybe someday it will change, but that will be in the far future.

Orochimaru gave him the best plausible answer. With Jiraiya who always travels and his location always unknown not even Danzo would be able to get to her.

“You would have to stay in Konoha for a while until he arrives then.”, Orochimaru snorted knowing exactly what he meant by those words. Danzo wouldn’t be able to make hasty moves not when he knows that Orochimaru would be watching him. Maybe he could even ask Orochimaru to watch over Naruto for him, while he stays in Konoha.

“The one you should be worried about would be in contacting Jiraiya. I will see you soon, Sensei.”, after voicing that out he disappeared and Hiruzen found himself back into his office. The scroll no longer in his hands, they have to be very careful about setting things in motion.

His heart remained heavy, as his thoughts trailed back to a child with whom he tried to give a normal upbringing to. But as he recalled his past decisions he wondered when did it all go wrong. He wouldn’t be able to visit the child as he had planned, after all not when he still has to deal with these two front plans that Danzo had started to brew behind his back.

+++++++

Naruto sat down on the soft grass plopping her bag next to her. She released a heavy sigh she didn’t know she was currently holding. She took out the lunch that Yoshino had packed for her and she smiled, who would’ve ever thought she would be eating a bento box made just for her. It warmed her stomach as she clapped both of her hands before she dug in to her food.

She suddenly placed down her food as she turned back noticing that she wasn’t alone. Settling her lunch box next to her as she waited, her body rigid in attention but once she saw the figure that approached her, she somewhat let down her defenses. A small tentative smile formed from her lips.

Naruto recognized him easily, how could she not despite not being overly close with the man she recognized him as someone she could trust. He gave her food when she was feeling hungry and helped her out when it comes to dealing with a few of the adults who wouldn’t sell her food or were just driving her away for just being there.

At first Naruto was reluctant in trusting him, he had an odd sense in him that rattled her oddly, however that didn’t stop Sensei from trying to help her despite her clear avoidance of him before. As she observed him sometimes from afar or whenever they interacted soon enough the feeling of unease faded away and she could feel his sincere desire to aid her in his own small ways and for her that was more than enough.

Despite being busy with his work he tried to reach out to Naruto whenever he could. However, Naruto saw her influence on him when he outwardly showed that he was on her side and this caused her to somewhat stray away from him to avoid dragging him along with her.

She didn’t want Sensei to be in the same boat as her not when he was living life so normally unlike her. Something she didn’t particularly want to happen towards the Nara who have taken her in. Thus, added to her reluctance in joining them with their weekend family outings.

When she saw the clear frown on his face Naruto swallowed. She could feel the tiniest bit of anger on his person, along with a tinge of sadness and worry. Naruto felt guilty, she realized he must’ve been worried about her since she suddenly disappeared from the orphanage without telling anyone. Not like anyone from the orphanage wouldn’t care where or what she was up to but she guessed maybe he went there to ask for her only to find out she was gone.

She realized she should’ve at least visited him the past few days but with everything that has been going on that were too fast for her to comprehend she couldn’t deny that she had forgotten. She hoped she would be forgiven as she was excited to tell him everything that happened to her these past few days. She just knew he would be happy for her. She waved her hand towards the man slowly approaching her as she shouted out his name.

“Mizuki-sensei!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much well appreciated (seriously tell me what you guys think? XD)


End file.
